Harry Potter et le Labyrinthe de la Veuve
by Lewhy
Summary: Une annonce improbable laisse Poudlard en émoi et met Drago Malefoy sous les feux des projecteurs. Les flash crépitent et les fantômes s'affolent. Le piège se referme et les chutes s'enchaînent. Prends garde Potter, ta curiosité pourrait tenter le diable... !


**Titre** :  Harry Potter et le Labyrinthe de le Veuve

 **Résumé** : Une annonce improbable laisse Poudlard en émoi et met Drago Malefoy sous les feux des projecteurs. Les flash crépitent et les fantômes s'affolent. Le piège se referme et les chutes s'enchaînent. Prends garde Potter, ta curiosité pourrait tenter le diable... !

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient tout entier à Rowling.

* * *

 **Notes de Lewhy** ~ _19/08/15_ : Il s'agit là de ma première publication sur ce site. Mon premier chapitre, de ma toute première fanfiction HP, alors surtout... ne soyez pas indulgents.

Je vis dans le déni total et reste persuadé que ni Severus Rogue, ni Colin Crivey ne sont morts ; voilà pourquoi ils apparaîtront dans cette histoire. En fait, le tome 7 complet ne sera pas prit en compte ! Aaah, la magie de la fanfiction... !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Une guerre était passée.

Le parc de Poudlard, pas encore remit des explosions et des sorts funestes qui l'avaient traversés, en témoignait. Les arbres écorchés et les crevasses terreuses provoqués par les chocs magiques donnaient un aperçu de la violence des affrontements qui avaient eu lieu. Désormais vierge de toutes traces de combattants, sorciers comme géants, le parc et sa faune reprenaient des forces silencieusement.

L'ancestral château de Poudlard avait tenu bon. Même si plusieurs de ses tours avaient disparues en fumée et que nombre de ses façades avaient été arrachées, il était là, toujours debout.

Cependant, les outrages causés au château - si impressionnants soient-ils - ne pouvaient rivaliser avec les dégâts moraux qu'avait engendrée, chez la population sorcière, l'ultime lutte contre Lord Voldemort.

On avait du accompagner les blessés aux peaux brulées, trouées, déchirées ; les blessés aux membres absents et aux esprits frappés par quelques sorts inconnus de ceux qui n'avaient jamais touché à plus noir que leur ombre.

On avait du rassurer les familles, les enfants encore trop jeunes pour tout comprendre, et les élèves qui tremblaient de savoir qu'ils ne reverraient plus certains de leurs camarades.

Car on avait du pleurer les morts – trop nombreux, toujours trop nombreux –, si au moins il nous restait des larmes.

Le Ministère avait été étonnamment réactif et avait pris en charge les ressortants des batailles avec une efficacité bienvenue. D'importants meetings s'étaient enchaînés en l'espace de quelques semaines, où Kingsley Shacklebolt fut très rapidement désigné comme nouveau Ministre de la Magie ; d'abord parce qu'il fallait une personne compétente au poste pour rassurer la Communauté Magique, et puis finalement parce que le titre ne semblait mieux convenir qu'à Shacklebolt.

Et ce fut une heureuse décision. Car non content de tranquilliser par sa seule présence les sorciers et sorcières qui comptaient à présent sur lui, Shacklebolt avait réussi en un été à gérer les chasses aux Mangemorts persistants, la presse en ébullition qui avait importunée plus que de raison le jeune Harry Potter et ses amis, et les répercussions qu'avaient eu les combats magiques et ses déconvenues sur le monde moldu.

Le Ministère reprenait confiance, et avec lui la population qui pouvait enfin espérer autre chose qu'un avenir placé sous le règne d'un tyran.

A la première accalmie venue, de nombreuses équipes avaient été dépêchées à Poudlard par le Ministère afin de redonner au plus vite un aspect acceptable au château écossais.

Bien sûr, des charmes de protection supplémentaires s'étaient ajoutés aux réparations. Des mesures de sécurité drastiques avaient vues le jour au Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, et la brigade en charge de leurs créations les avait installée le jour même. Poudlard pouvait dorénavant se targuer d'être encore plus imprenable que la Banque de Gringotts.

Minerva McGonagall avait assistée à la remise sur pieds de l'école, aidant d'un coup de baguette assuré les membres du Ministère qui avaient été confrontés au caractère changeant du château et à ses passages inconnus de tous – sauf du professeur de Métamorphose. La vieille femme, qui avait hérité d'une bien triste manière du poste de directrice de l'école de sorcellerie, s'était appliquée à rendre Poudlard plus accueillant que jamais.

Car nous étions aujourd'hui le dernier jour du mois d'août et une nouvelle année scolaire allait être entamée. De nouveaux élèves allaient rencontrer le Choixpeau et se plonger tout entier dans l'étude de la magie. Les plus anciens élèves, ceux que le professeur McGonagall connaissait bien, reviendraient changés et sans doute prêt à se raccrocher au plus petit élément familier qu'ils trouveraient.

Voilà pourquoi le château se devait d'être fidèle à leurs souvenirs : des couloirs de pierres brunes et grises parsemés de tableaux animés sous des éclairages aléatoires ; les poutres apparentes de la Grande Salle dissimulées par une nuée de chandelles éternelles et ses interminables tables de banquet ; les salles de classes emplies d'accessoires aux propriétés nébuleuses et de pupitres en bois poli ; les cachots froids et sombres dans lesquels seules les fioles aux contenus incertains semblaient avoir leurs places ; les dortoirs, habillés aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives, qui mettent à l'aise et promettent autant de journées pleines d'amusements que de temps posé pour quelques travaux à finir.

Tout cela, les élèves et les professeurs devaient le retrouver. Et s'efforcer de laisser derrière eux les tristes événements de l'année écoulée.

 **…:°:…**

 **...:_:...**

 **...:_:...**

 _1er septembre_

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête observait depuis les fenêtres du troisième étage la fumée du Poudlard Express s'élever au loin dans les airs. L'arrivée des élèves avait toujours eu le don de le mettre en joie. Il lui tardait déjà de rencontrer les petits nouveaux, les plus impressionnables, ceux qu'il réussissait toujours à faire sursauter aux heures de repas, du moins les premiers mois.

Les mains dans le dos et semblant réfléchir à la meilleure façon de se présenter aux nouveaux venus, le fantôme longea le couloir puis descendit en piqué vers le deuxième étage, traversant le sol presque sans s'en apercevoir. Des murmures, discrets et reposants, lui parvenaient des tableaux. Il se stoppa au milieu des arcades, en face d'une vitrée plus haute que la précédente, et essaya de retrouver entre les touffes vertes des forêts le train et sa ligne de vapeur qui filait droit vers la gare, de l'autre côté du lac.

Des pas pressés bien que légers surprirent Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui se tourna aussitôt vers le bout du couloir d'où émergea le professeur McGonagall. Elle tenait contre elle ce qui ressemblait à un très vieux et très sale bout de chiffon et enserrait sa baguette dans sa main droite comme si elle venait d'en faire usage. Quant elle fut suffisamment proche, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait d'abord prit pour un vulgaire chiffon n'était autre que le Choixpeau.

« Bonjour, très chère Minerva ! Salua t-il d'un mouvement de tête respectueux et guindé. Que diable faites-vous donc avec cette pauvre chose ?

\- Croyez-le ou non, soupira le professeur McGonagall avec agacement, mais Peeves l'entrainait dans les cachots à réciter des vers d'une vulgarité sans nom. J'ignore même comment il s'y est prit pour le voler dans mon propre bureau ! »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle relâcha son étreinte sur le chapeau rapiécé et de ce fait libéra sa bouche. L'objet enchanté ne se fit pas prier et commença à déclamer une prose aussi surprenante que peu élégante :

 _« Petits nouveaux, têtes de glands,_

 _N'soyez pas nouilles ou innocents,_

 _Cette chienne de guerre nous a mis mal,_

 _Mais on reste forts, on lâche que dalle,_

 _Bordel, en tout temps il faut rester unis !_

 _Aussi vrai que Merlin a les c-... ! »_

« Je pense que ça suffira. » décréta la directrice en étouffant de nouveau le Choixpeau contre sa poitrine, exaspérée.

La main sur le cœur (ou du moins l'endroit où il aurait du être) et l'indignation couvrant ses traits, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête lança un regard sévère au Choixpeau et se laissa aller à une colère maitrisée : « Il faudra un jour que quelqu'un apprenne les bonnes manières à cet esprit de malheur ! Souiller ainsi un héritage aussi respectable... ! C'est inadmissible ! » Sa longue moustache se perdait à présent dans sa fraise qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration énervée. McGonagall le rassura en lui affirmant que le chapeau aurait tôt fait d'oublier ce nouveau vocabulaire, et qu'elle avait déjà chargé le Baron Sanglant de tenir l'esprit frappeur au calme, au moins le temps de la répartition de ce soir.

« Je dois aller préparer la liste des élèves. » annonça t-elle au moment de le quitter.

Elle repris son rythme de croisière, et disparue au tournant à l'autre bout du couloir. Son bureau se trouvant dans la tour après ce croisement, le professeur de Métamorphose était sans doute déjà en train d'énoncer le mot de passe face à la gargouille qui en protégeait l'entrée.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête observa une nouvelle fois à travers la fenêtre mais n'y trouva plus aucune trace du train. Les élèves devaient avoir débarqués. Le fantôme de Gryffondor resta pourtant face à la vitre, scrutant la cour intérieure déserte qu'il pouvait voir d'ici, n'ayant rien de mieux ou en tout cas de plus palpitant à faire en attendant que le château se remplisse à nouveau de petits sorciers. Nick se perdit dans ses pensées au point d'oublier le monde vivant qui l'entourait.

Et ce fut là sa seule erreur.

Un froid abominable parcouru soudainement le couloir, un froid étrange et en totale contradiction avec la chaleur persistante de l'été qu'ils connaissaient encore aujourd'hui. Cela fit fuir les rares personnages des tableaux habités qui partirent trouver plus chaud ailleurs. Le pauvre Nick, désavantagé par sa condition de fantôme, ne pu noter cette soudaine chute de température.

Une ombre à la forme indéfinissable se creusa d'une drôle de manière sur les murs, une ombre affreusement grande qui suivait de près une créature encore plus affreuse. Les chandeliers encastrés dans les murs s'éteignirent.

Le pauvre Nick n'aurait même pas pu être alerté du danger qui le menaçait pas un quelconque bruit, puisque la créature n'en produisait pas, et ce malgré les membres lourds qui lui permettaient de se déplacer. De longs poils blancs semblables à des cheveux accompagnaient chacun de ses mouvements. Le pauvre Nick ne pu non plus sentir que derrière lui, un énorme bec à la pointe coupante prenait son élan.

Le pauvre Nick ne se retourna qu'au dernier instant, soudain conscient de l'inhabituel silence et du manque de lumière. Il n'eut le temps que de crier, quand dans un puissant balancement l'être de cauchemar se jeta sur lui.

En quelques instants, la chaleur retrouva sa place, les chandeliers se remirent à briller, et le silence perdit cette aura d'angoisse.

Le couloir du deuxième étage était de nouveau vide de toute présence.

Et seuls de longs poils blancs restaient, coincés entre les dalles.

 **…:°:…**

 **...:_:...**

 **...:_:...**

 _Deux semaines plus tard..._

 _'' Mes aïeux, mes aïeux ! ''_

Surtout, ne pas s'arrêter de courir.

Courir comme un dératé, comme un fou, comme un grand malade.

Il sentait son souffle lui échapper. L'air d'automne était trop mordant à présent et sa gorge le brûlait malgré son écharpe aux couleurs rouge et jaune enroulée sur lui. Ses poumons étaient en train de se déchirer, il en était sûr. Et son cœur aurait bien pu faire du rodéo sur un dos d'hippogriffe teigneux que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. Ses mains moites avaient du mal à retenir l'appareil photo, le flash encore fumant, qui menaçait de lui échapper. A vrai dire, l'effort était tel qu'il sentit une goutte de sueur dégringoler sur sa tempe pour trouver refuge dans le col de sa chemise. Toujours dans sa course effrénée, il eut un brusque mouvement pour remettre en place sa robe d'étudiant qui s'évertuait à glisser le long de ses épaules frêles.

Il était d'ordre général que Colin Crivey était un brave camarade.

Un chic type qui vous prêtait volontiers sa plume quand vous aviez abimé la votre ; un bon samaritain qui vous passait à la dernière minute les réponses à ce fameux devoir de potions à rendre pour midi ; un pote de première classe qui veillera toujours au bon grain de votre amitié ; un bon élève à qui il arrive évidement quelques bricoles de temps à autre…

Mais Colin Crivey, c'était avant tout un foutu journaliste amateur. Un de ceux qui méritait qu'on lui imprime la définition du mot _intimité_ au fer rouge sur le front pour qu'il puisse se la relire chaque matin devant la glace.

Courir comme un dératé, comme un fou, comme un grand malade…

…comme celui qui vient de prendre la photo la plus compromettante de toute l'Histoire étudiante de Poudlard.

Et surtout, oh oui surtout ! ne pas faire attention à cette voix impétueuse qui retentit derrière lui en même temps qu'une flopée de pas rapides et succincts qui menacent de le rattraper :

« CRIVEY ! Reviens ici, sale rat ! »

Un soupçon d'audace le prenant, Colin jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où en était son poursuivant. Ce qu'il vit lui fit regretter amèrement de ne pas être champion d'athlétisme pour pouvoir accélérer un peu plus. En effet, personne n'avait envie de se retrouver entre les mains assassines d'un Drago Malefoy en pleine crise de folie furieuse.

De mémoire d'étudiant, jamais on n'avait vu le fils de Lucius Malefoy dans une telle rage, et surtout aussi déterminé.

La course poursuite continua tout le long du premier étage. Un couple de fantômes, flottant tranquillement au niveau de la salle de classe d'Histoire de la Magie, poussa des exclamations indignées quand les deux garçons passèrent en trombe à travers eux.

Colin eut d'ailleurs un hoquet de surprise quand il traversa les deux ectoplasmes – il ne se ferait décidément jamais à cette sensation glacée – mais ne lâcha pas son appareil photo pour autant.

Il entendit Malefoy grogner avec force et se remettre à lui lancer quelques insultes bien senties.

Colin aurait voulu reprendre son souffle pour lui dire que ce n'était pas en le menaçant de la sorte qu'il allait le convaincre de ne pas faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais se stopper maintenant aurait été comme signer son arrêt de mort. Malefoy était tout à fait capable de l'étrangler avec sa pellicule et de faire ensuite passer ça pour un accident.

Il crut d'ailleurs que c'en été fini de lui quand il dérapa malencontreusement sur une dalle bombée du couloir. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses réflexes et son équilibre, pourtant quasi-inexistants, qui se trouvaient alors décuplés dans ces situations de crise occasionnelle. Il se redressa à temps, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu le peu d'avance qu'il avait pris sur Malefoy dès le départ de la poursuite.

« Crivey, je te jure que si je t'attrape, ta sale tête de journaliste à la manque finira dans la rubrique fait-divers de la Gazette de demain ! »

Des escaliers le surprirent ; et il fallait croire qu'une bonne fée veillait sur lui aujourd'hui car il évita toute chute, et eut même le temps de souhaiter que Malefoy n'ai pas autant de chance que lui et s'étale de tout son long sur les marches de pierres. Cela aurait vraiment fait une belle photo. Voilà à quoi il devait penser pour se donner du courage : son cher et tendre cliché, arraché au crépuscule à l'insu de ce couple détonnant que formaient Malefoy et… Ah ! Là, au bout du couloir, la lumière qui émane des massives portes en bois entrouvertes ! La Grande Salle est proche !

« Crivey ! »

Allez, plus que quelques mètres !

« Toi et moi, nous savons que tu n'as pas envie de faire ça ! Tu es un satané gryffondor, bon sang ! Tu es censé être bon et juste avec tout le monde ! ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TE COMPORTER COMME TEL ET DE ME DETRUIRE CETTE FOUTUE PHOTO ! »

Le sourire de la victoire ne voulait plus quitter le visage de Colin quand il parvint à agripper le rebord de l'une des lourdes portes, et qu'il se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle où la totalité des étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard avaient pour habitude de prendre ses repas.

Ses pas précipités qui avaient rythmés sa longue course le conduisirent jusqu'au centre, entre les tables de Serdaigle et Gryffondor, et attirèrent immédiatement l'attention de tous les étudiants. Les bruits de couverts se turent peu à peu, et les têtes se retournèrent quand on entendit à nouveau les portes titanesques se déplacer pour laisser place à un Drago Malefoy échevelé, essoufflé, et visiblement dans une rage monstre.

« Un seul mot Crivey, et tu es un homme mort ! » vociféra t-il, un soupçon de détresse dans la voix.

Le jeune homme devait vraiment tenir à cette photo pour en oublier son image et se donner ainsi en spectacle devant élèves et professeurs. Colin ne savait pas ce qui était le plus jouissif : avoir en sa possession un élément compromettant pour la vie sociale de celui qui le martyrisait depuis plusieurs années, ou être le responsable de la perte de contrôle du plus contrôlé des serpentard ?

Pour sûr qu'il allait en baver une fois son méfait accompli.

Mais de toute façon, Malefoy allait s'en aucun doute réussir à lui tomber dessus un jour ou l'autre, alors foutu pour foutu… !

Ce fut une sensation étrange que de se retrouver nez à nez avec tous les regards de Poudlard sur soi, chacun pendu à ses lèvres. Colin aurait adoré pouvoir profiter de ce pouvoir éphémère un peu plus longtemps, lui qui s'était toujours demandé ce que pouvait bien ressentir le célèbre Harry Potter - son idole - à chacune de ses sorties. Mais devoir journalistique oblige, le plaisir passe après les scoops.

Or, de scoop, il en avait un, et pas des moindres.

C'est donc avec une certaine délectation que Colin brisa, sans le savoir, toutes les certitudes d'un grand nombre d'adolescents :

« Ginny Weasley a fait une déclaration d'amour à Drago Malefoy ! »

Drago Malefoy en question plaqua Colin Crivey au sol avec la grâce d'un troll.

Et le temps s'arrêta.


End file.
